wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Victory
This OC belongs to Sidewalkflowers. Do not use. Description Victory is deep, almost blood-red in color, and highly intelligent, having spent most of her life studying. She is slim and quick, and prides herself on both her reflexes and her self-control. She specializes in combat, geography, history, and (surprisingly) herbology/plant life/agriculture. History Victory is a full, pure Skywing who never left the Sky Kingdom for the early years of her life, staying close to her mother, Atria. She has a younger sister, Lark. When Victory was old enough, she found a love for knowledge and power, and spent nearly all her time developing her abilites, making her a truly formidable enemy, an accomplished dragon, and a coveted friend. For a time, Victory wanted to be a warrior, but when all of her responsibilities overlapped she abandoned that idea. She would make a great assassin or detective, though, if she wanted to. Due to her constant studying, she had few friends and severed all attachments except for her ties to her family and Finch (male) After Victory became mostly satisfied with her current knowledge, she abandoned scrolls and went traveling around all of Pyrrhia, completely solo. She mostly avoided the rainforest, but did visit the Mud Kingdom, went to look at the sea, got as close as she dared to the Ice Kingdom, and spent some time in the Sand Kingdom. It was then that she realized she absolutely hated the heat. And then she traveled back home to her lonely home in the mountains, from which she still leaves to go on adventures, but is completely at peace when safely there. Victory and Nova Victory met Arenova when on a casual walk through the forest. For some reason, Nova decided to attack Victory (a bad idea). From that point on, they had a love-hate relationship. After Nova was injured, she demanded Victory heal her. Although Victory really, really wanted to refuse, after Nova followed her around, pestering her, she gave in. Victory tried to kill Nova several times, and Nova crashed her home several times. Victory accidentally-on-purpose killed Nova's pet dog, and Nova accidentally set her home on fire. Victory has dozens of plans and has spent a lot of time plotting ways to get rid of Nova, but nothing seems to work. I suppose they'll stay in their strange relationship forever... won't they? Currently Victory is still much the same dragon she's always been. She loves to learn, and she loves to test her wit. She wonders what would happen if she abandoned her little home, but she never has done that, and might not get the courage to. On the other talon, though, she might suddenly make the decision, burn her house down, flee the smoking remains, and live life to the fullest! Unpredictable, indeed. Victory has a crush on Finch, a Skywing she has known since she was young. She has even debated moving to the palace to see him. That might happen, but for now, she's going through the motions of her everyday routine, planning murder, studying, and occasionally traveling. Codi by Forge Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Sidewalkflowers) Category:Dragonets